Various network services exist that provide functionality for assisting software developers with aspects of the software release lifecycle. For example, and without limitation, network services exist for providing repositories for source code, for building source code, for performing program tests, and for performing other steps of the typical program development and release lifecycle. Utilizing combinations of these various network services can, however, be complicated and time consuming for software developers.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.